stellartalesfandomcom-20200216-history
Izabel Ras-el
Izabel Ras-el was Queen of the No Nation from 238 N.E. until her assassination in 260 N.E. Biography ''Early Life'' Izabel Dali was born in the year 299 N.E. She never knew her real parents as they'd died while she was still a baby. She was raised by adopted parents, a fisherman and his wife in the village of Naga. In her early years, Izabel showed an aptitude for the scriptures and pilgrimaged several times with her parents to Citaas and other religiously significant locations. On her journeys, she witnessed the plight and misery wrought by the rapid industrialization of the Nichelands and the overpopulated cities where the proletariats were forced to live. The Cult of Azan had also been forced on the people, replacing long standing religious traditions causing perpetual unrest among the population. Izabel found that other Sects of the Aizaan Cult had not altogether disappeared, but gathered in secret to continue the old traditions. On their return to Naga, Izabel's parents told her that she was the grand daughter of Queen Delila En. ''Refounding the Velaan Sect'' Filled with a new verve, Izabel went to Velaas in 319 N.E. to found a new Sect of Vela. She gathered a loyal following, all of whom detested the practices and beliefs of the Cult of Azan. At first Izabel's Sect practiced in secret like the others but soon they openly performed their rituals on the streets of Velaas. The growing absence of Tenc authority further spurred Izabel's followers into becoming fanatical warriors for Aiza bent on expelling the Tenc and the Cult of Azan from No. ''The Road to Queendom'' In the year 235 N.E. Izabel led a successful coup d'état in Velaas and drove the final vestiges of the Tenc from the upper valley. Izabel then led her army of warrior monks on a whirlwind campaign across the industrially ravaged Nichelands. As she travelled toward Citaas, her army grew, and when they found themselves at the walls of the capitol city, they numbered in the tens of thousands. It was the year 238 N.E., Izabel and her army crossed the Black Bridge and slaughtered the last of the Tenc, reclaiming the capitol. Upon arrival, the High Beacons of the other Sects who'd practiced in secret crowned Izabel Queen both for her deeds and her blood connection to the last reigning Queen, Delila. Izabel relinquished her title of High Beacon of Vela, accepting an honorary title instead. She and her family moved into Su-Ras in 240N.E., the traditional home of the No Royal Family. ''The Tsunami Disaster'' In 353 N.E., Queen Izabel gave birth to her 7th and final daughter believed to be the Vessel of Positron. The birth of the child was followed by a disastrous tsunami which flooded the western valley confirming the rumors of the child's Vesseldom. The calamity wiped out both the agriculture and industrial infrastructure put in place during the Tenc occupation. Seven years of alternating famine and drought left the entire nation demoralized both spiritually and physically. ''Final Deeds & Assasination'' Queen Izabel was forced to accept the aid of outside nations against the wishes of the staunchly isolationist High Beacons. Her growing leniency toward the use of Hi-Techno in the recovery efforts further angered the High Beacons. In the year 360 N.E., during her annual journey from Citaas to Su-Ras, the Queen's carriage was bombed, leaving Izabel, her husband and several of her closest associates dead. The surviving members of the Royal Family were expelled from Su-Ras, so ending the 12th Dynasty of No.